<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Futagard in Askr by NewdDucky</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29206731">Futagard in Askr</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NewdDucky/pseuds/NewdDucky'>NewdDucky</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Edelgard &amp; Friends Smut [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Assjob, F/F, Futanari, Harems, Large Cock, Mating Press, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Threesome - F/F/F, Vaginal Sex, all the way through</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:42:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,199</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29206731</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NewdDucky/pseuds/NewdDucky</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Edelgard enjoys the women at the Order of Heroes courtesy of Byleth who has her own schemes for her homeland.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dorothea Arnault/Edelgard von Hresvelg, Edelgard von Hresvelg/Rhea, Ingrid Brandl Galatea/Edelgard von Hresvelg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Edelgard &amp; Friends Smut [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2101071</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was just another day in Askr for Edelgard, the Emperor of Adrestia. Fighting on behalf of the army of Askr. Returning to the Order of Heroes. Relax and recover. Rinse and repeat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was almost boring in that sense yet also freeing. Here she was free of all her burdens from her world. No Church of Seiros. No Kingdom or Alliance or crest systems to abolish. Here she was free to simply enjoy a time without worries.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was strange however to see the folk that were also summoned to this world. She'd seen her younger counterpart as well as variations of Dimitri and Claude from worlds where they were the victors of the conflict at home. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She shuddered to think of what would become of those worlds, especially Dimitri's, with the church still spreading their lies.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Regardless of that, there were also strange so called 'heroes' here as well.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Edelgard saw her teacher in a flimsy little number that left little to the imagination. Of course she'd enjoyed the sight but still. When on earth had Byleth been to the beach? She certainly didn't remember any such event occurring in Fódlan and conversations with her tentative allies Dimitri and Claude revealed that they had never seen her in that garb before either.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then there was Rhea who had apparently been 'summoned' alongside Byleth from who knows where. Seeing Rhea in that outfit did strange things to her. Those breasts of hers were much larger than they appeared in her archbishop's robes from back in the academy. The rest of her bikini showed off the rest of her curvaceous body which was envy inducing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ultimately the fact that they were there meant that questioning their existence further was pointless. Edelgard herself had three other versions of herself running about in this place after all.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So it was only mildly surprising when Seiros made her appearance in the order on this day. Apparently she had been recently summoned, much to the bewilderment of Rhea and several of the people from Fódlan that were there to greet her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Of course unlike the ignorance of her peers, Edelgard already knew that Seiros and Rhea were one and the same. It was odd though from just looking at the two standing side by side that you wouldn't think so at first glance. Their hair color was different. And Seiros seemed to be slimmer and less filled out than Rhea was. Over the thousand years that separated them, how had Rhea's breasts gotten bigger? Furthermore her ass seemed to be fatter too.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Tch." Edelgard scoffed as she made her way to an inn with a hot spring. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It didn't concern her. They could play at their charade here as they liked. It was none of her concern here who they fooled into their honeypot.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Emperor stripped herself of her armor, careful to make sure she was alone so as to hide one of her secrets before settling into the warm relaxing waters. That secret was of what she was packing below the belt. A member that would put most men to shame.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She was hiding it mostly to not come across as some sort of pervert. She'd bedded some of the female heroes from both her world and from faraway lands but made it a point to swear them to secrecy. What was the point of living free of the burdens of her world if she didn't take advantage and enjoy herself? At the same time she didn't want to be seen as some perverted fuck hungry freak so compromises needed to be made.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That didn't stop the rumor mill however, given the loud screams of pleasure that would emanate from her room in the dead of night. It wasn't surprising whatsoever that Dorothea was by far the loudest. So far she'd only slept with the one wearing beach attire but had eyes on the new variation of her friend that recently came to this world.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There were of course many others she wanted to engage in carnal pleasures with. But for now she would soak her aches away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"..." Edelgard rested her head on the edge of the hot spring and dozed away.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Not that I'm questioning you or anything Byleth but what exactly is this?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rhea stared hard at the drink Byleth had offered her. It was almost rose-like in color with a strong sweet scent. Seiros who was beside her was also unsure of the beverage, eyeing it with the same question in her eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh it's just something my friend Anna gave me. She says it boosts your vigor and endurance. Perfect for battles." Byleth answered. Well she wasn't exactly lying per say. There would be a battle and vigor as well as endurance would be needed. But it wasn't a violent type of battle.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This would be perfect for one of her ideas. What no one knew was that Byleth had seen all the futures and pasts of her friends from her world. And well… wouldn't it be something for Edelgard to sleep with her sworn enemy two times over? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Byleth knew Edelgard desired her as well. There were worlds where they became lovers. But here in Askr she wasn't going to give it up so easily. Edelgard had already made several attempts at wooing her, and while flattering, she'd have to work a little harder than that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I… see." Rhea sniffed at the drink one last time before downing it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her eyes shot open as the liquid love made its way inside. Seiros carefully watched her reaction then took a tentative gulp followed by a large drink. Soon they both had finished the love potion they had unknowingly drank.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"This is… incredible! So sweet and delectable." Seiros practically moaned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes~. You must tell this Anna to give you more Byleth." Rhea added while licking her lips.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Byleth had to stop herself from smirking. If what Anna told her was true then these two would practically throw themselves at the first person they saw. It would take a few minutes to really take hold though. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This little experiment she was conducting in Askr would certainly help any plans she had in Fódlan. Perhaps drowning Edelgard in women would convince her to find another path. Perhaps not drop the core of her mission entirely, but go about it in a different way.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hmm. Perhaps. Rhea, why not show Seiros to the sauna. It would be nice to have a bath wouldn't it?" Byleth suggested. She knew that Edelgard had gone there after their most recent battle.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"The hot spring? I suppose. Is that fine with you Seiros?" Rhea felt strange addressing herself. Though it seemed that Seiros wasn't aware that she was staring at a much older version of herself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I could go for a relaxing swim. It's been a hectic day as you can imagine." Seiros said. She adjusted her collar, beginning to feel oddly warm.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"That we can. We were similarly vexed when we arrived here." Rhea took a shuddering breath as the area around her throat reddened. Her nether regions were beginning the ache.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Well I'll see you later then. Shareena wants me to show you to your room when you get back." Byleth informed Seiros. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>More like she'd have to carry their exhausted forms back to their rooms. She'd keep watch and ensure that the love potion worked. For experimental purposes of course.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The two women nodded and made the trek to the hot spring. Entering the changing room area, Rhea eyed the golden armor that was set aside near a corner of the room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It seems that Edelgard is here."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Edelgard? Who would that be?" Seiros asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"She's from our time. Edelgard von Hresvelg."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seiros gasped, staring at the Adrestian armor.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hre-Hresvelg? You mean Wilhelm's…"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes, his scion. Though she's distant from me and the church. I'm not entirely sure why." Rhea sadly admitted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I see… say, do you feel strange?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rhea definitely was beginning to feel like so. Her skin felt like it was burning up and yet she wasn't even in the warm water yet. She was even wearing a bikini and yet it felt like she was wearing too much.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Well we may as well prepare. There are towels free to use over there." Rhea said. She was desperate to finally rid herself of the little bit of cloth she had on.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seiros timidly undressed, leaving her clothes in a single spot. She undid the clasps of her sandals and left them beside her garments. She turned around just in time to see Rhea letting her white bikini top fall to the floor.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The blonde haired woman gulped at the size of those tits. They seemed to be a few sizes larger than her own. Her areola and nipples were an oddly familiar bright pink. Strange.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rhea wrapped herself in a towel and padded her way into the onsen. The room was steamy with a layer of rocks lining up the far edge. There was a small waterfall there as well to add to the aesthetic.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Near that waterfall was Edelgard, reclining back with a relaxed expression on her face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The stacked archbishop dipped an immaculate toe into the water before stepping foot inside. Seiros followed suit and let out a shocked breath when Rhea suddenly let her towel go and tossed it to rest on the wooden walkway.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"...hm? We're all women aren't we? I'm sure Edelgard won't mind." Rhea smiled warmly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seiros nodded but still… "I'll keep mine."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"If that is your wish."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The two women fully submerged into the water shoulder high. The two nabatean women lounged about in the hot spring for several calm minutes as the love potion worked its magic. A faint blush stained their cheeks and their womanhood began clenching on nothing. Seiros sucked in a breath as the towel she had was chafing against her now oversensitive nipples.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Despite her apprehension from before she tugged it off and tossed it to join Rhea's towel.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Uncomfortable?" Rhea knowingly asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Y-yes. There is something… something… strange…" Seiros trailed off as hearts appeared in place of her iris. Rhea hardly had the chance to process that before hearts appeared in her own eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rhea's eyes darted over to the still sleeping Edelgard.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She'd heard the stories that some of the women in Askr whispered about. About how Edelgard would ravage them with the best cock they'd ever had.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Why not try it for herself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She ambled over to Edelgard while Seiros looked on in curiosity. Rhea hungrily stared at Edelgard's sleeping form then straddled her. This finally stirred the sleeping beauty awake.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"...!" Edelgard almost screamed in shock when she awoke to Rhea devouring her with her eyes. She was thankfully cut off when Rhea lunged forward, burying Edelgard in the cleavage of her huge tits.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Emperor suddenly felt lightheaded thanks to the supple flesh covering her face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Mmm~! I've heard about you Edelgard. Or perhaps I should say Your Majesty~." Rhea teasingly purred.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Even though it was Rhea, Edelgard couldn't stop her body from responding in kind.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh! What do we have here?" Rhea smirked. So the rumors were true. Something meaty and fat slapped against her stomach.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Nothing of your concern." Edelgard fought her way out of the deep cleavage to glare at Rhea. The older woman kept smirking.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rhea grinded her bare pussylips against the hard cock much to Edelgard's surprise. What was happening?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Archbishop turned around so that her fat ass was hotdogging the thick meatpole. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"W-what are you… oooh!" Edelgard gasped. Rhea was twerking her ass up and down the length of her cock. Water splashed every which way with each bounce. Rhea wiggled her ass playfully then pulled away. She only stopped because Seiros was clearly looking left out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Edelgard yelped as she was lifted out of the water to sit on the ledge of the spring.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Even through the veil of their potion induced lust, Rhea and Seiros were still caught off guard by the size of Edelgard. There, throbbing and angry, was a massive 20 inch cock. The huge phallus was nearly reaching Edelgard's modest bust.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Recovering from her amazement, Rhea got up on the ledge, positioning her feet in the small space she could between Edelgard's legs; and started twerking her thick ass on Edelgard's towering monster again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Ngh!" Edelgard groaned. Directly in front of her was likely the best ass in Askr, grinding up and down. From the very tip all the way down. Rhea would stand straight then squat down until her asscheeks slapped against Edelgard's hips and balls. She needed Edelgard to take her by her own choice. What better way to entice her than by her best asset?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rhea smiled to herself when she felt a splash of precum against her back. She might have an impressive backside, but Edelgard's cock was even bigger. Every time her bitchbreaker would disappear in between those wonderful asscheeks it would come out of the valley and rub against her back. It wouldn't be long now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seiros had been transfixed by the lewd display of foreplay. She'd never seen such a thing before. The act and the monster cock. Hell she didn't even know women could have one. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nervously she strode over and also got on the ledge. Her bare feet padding on the floor stopped Rhea's twerking and both women glanced her way. Seiros blushed bright red, looking away from them unable to handle the embarrassment of her body being on display.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Your Majesty, she's beautiful isn't she." Rhea huskily breathed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"H-huh?" Edelgard momentarily broke from her daze to appreciate the naked blonde, "Yes. She is."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Seiros come here." Rhea moved so that she was instead standing to Edelgard's left then turned around. Seiros quickly understood what Rhea wanted. "Do as I do."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The blonde stepped forward, seeing the lust-addled look in the Emperor's eyes, and turned around herself. She took a step back until she felt something soft press against her. It became apparent then that Rhea's ass was nearly twice as large as hers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seiros felt Rhea lower herself down so she mimicked her. The young nabatean felt her heart skip a beat when something hard and incredibly hot brushed against her pussy and asshole. The hard cumpole was squished between their plump asscheeks. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Together they glided down on Edelgard's cock. Squatting down so that they were practically sitting on her thighs. It was like she was fucking their asscheeks. This was too much. Their asses were far too much. A tightness in her gut let her know she was going to cum soon.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Gah! I'm going to- I'M GOING TO CUM!!" Edelgard panted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Edelgard's cock felt like it was going to explode from the unbelievable warmth and friction. Her precum was coming out in handfuls, lathering up her cock and the asses of the two women.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The nabatean pair didn't stop their onslaught. The exact opposite in fact. They increased the fervor instead, louding slapping against Edelgard's thighs with each squat. Edelgard grit her teeth and clenched her toes hard. She couldn't cum because of these two. She wouldn't. But Rhea or rather, Seiros? Was making it extremely difficult. It was difficult to remember they were the same individual especially because of this mind blowing assjob.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Just as Edelgard was going to reach the apex of her orgasmic mountain; Rhea stopped, leaving Seiros fumbling for a moment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Why did you…" Edelgard complained, short of breath.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Silence child," Rhea cooed, "We'll take care of you."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The gorgeous mint haired plopped back into the water so that she was face to face with those massive cock and balls. She pulled Edelgard towards her by her ankles so that she was even closer, now feeling the heat emanating from them. Rhea then beckoned Seiros over to join her which she did with haste.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Let's have a taste of this one." Rhea said to her younger self.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seiros could only nod, eyeing the towering monster cock the whole time. It was nearly completely smeared over with precum. Perfect.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Not breaking eye contact with Edelgard for even a second, Rhea stuck her tongue out to give one long experimental lick along the entire length from the base to the tip. A clear strip was cleaned off showing the difference from the pinkish flesh and the clear precum coating the rest of the fat dong.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Mmm~." Rhea and Edelgard moaned in unison. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The archbishop savored the taste then went back in for another lick. Seiros didn't want to be left out now so she gave a lick of her own, eyes widening at the foreign flavor.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"This is… delicious! I need more!" Seiros moaned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They spent the next minute cleaning Edelgard's cock spotless. Once they were done they opened their mouths wide to show off the precum they collected on their tongues then swallowed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"H-haah." Edelgard blushed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rhea's eyes darted down to those wonderful looking pale pink balls. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"How about these, Seiros?" Rhea lifted the sack with both hands due to its size.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"They're beautiful. So big and bountiful!" Seiros smiled at her older counterpart.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rhea handed off one of the large nuts to Seiros, who took it in hand happily, then went in to suckle on the orb. She took it into her mouth much to the delight of Edelgard who's moans of bliss doubled when Seiros did the same.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They lathered her nuts up, sucking on them like candy. Using enough suction to hollow their cheeks out. The individual balls they had were resting on each tongue like a pearl in a clam. Drool escaped their mouths down to the warm water as they tugged on Edelgard's ballsack, stretching the skin taut to its limit.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"F-fuck!?" Edelgard gripped the top of their heads in each hand to keep them sucking. Her cockhead was flaring to its maximum size, more precum drooling out of her pisshole and down the length of her pole.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When the slightly salty snack dribbled down to the balls and to their lips Rhea had had enough. She needed that huge cock inside her. At this point the love potion had worn off but her lust was at nigh uncontrollable levels.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With a wet </span>
  <em>
    <span>pop</span>
  </em>
  <span> she released the fat nut covered in her spit, climbing on the ledge again, to loom over Edelgard with a look of pure hunger. Seiros quickly released her nut just in time for Rhea to impale herself on the mighty monster cock.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"SOTHIS!! THANK YOU FOR BLESSING THE WORLD WITH THIS WONDERFUL </span>
  <em>
    <span>THING</span>
  </em>
  <span>!!" Rhea howled as she took the 20 inches deep into her asshole, hilting to the balls in one go.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"R-Rhea! Fuck your ass feels amazing!" Edelgard cried out. She'd never hilted anyone before. Never attempted to because she was afraid she'd break someone. Yet Rhea took it all in that fat ass of hers like a champ. Then again given the absolute mad expression of pleasure on her face perhaps Rhea was breaking.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>SHLICK!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>SLAM! WHAM!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rhea pierced herself repeatedly on the nearly two foot long member squatting on it, her full supple asscheeks rippling every time they slapped against Edelgard's thighs. The young Emperor took to using Rhea's fat heavy tits as handholds to keep the older woman from going out of control.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A shadow fell over Edelgard for a moment before Seiros came into view standing directly overhead of her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You can pleasure me like this until I have my turn with your… beautiful </span>
  <em>
    <span>thing</span>
  </em>
  <span>." Seiros lowered herself until she was straddling Edelgard's face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>For one cruel moment Edelgard considered denying her. Yet a look at Seiros and she couldn't help but feel a connection. She was young and lashing out at those that hurt her. She couldn't help but feel like she was a kindred spirit.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Edelgard flattened her tongue and ran it straight up those soaked folds from top to bottom, pushing the labia apart then reaching her clit to suck on. Seiros hissed at the shockingly skilled tongue. All the while Rhea continued fucking herself on Edelgard's thick monster.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Y-you definitely know what you're doing for someone so young… hnng!" Seiros' breath hitched when Edelgard sucked particularly hard on her clit.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I prefer women. So I know what I'm doing." Edelgard stopped momentarily before digging back in. This pussy of Seiros was quickly drenching the lower half of her face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seiros started for a moment when a pair of hands came under her armpits to cup her breasts. The mint haired beauty was embracing her from behind, her huge tits smushing against her back. From the corner of her eyes she could see that Rhea's were half lidded. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rhea couldn't think straight. This bitchbreaker was melting her brain with how deep into her guts it was pushing. Rhea licked along Seiros's neck while continuing to fondle her breasts.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"This cock is simply divine beyond divine. I don't think a young one such as yourself will be able to handle it." Rhea challenged her younger self.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seiros scoffed. "D-don't presume too much. Ah! Y-you'll see I'm stronger than I seem."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her declaration was weakened by the furious blush on her cheeks and her stuttering voice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Wha-!" Her green eyes widened when a sudden coiling in her gut screwed up then sprung free. Her pussy clenched on Edelgard's tongue as she came. Hard. She squirted her honey all over Edelgard's mouth and chin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"G-goddess! H-hresvelg girl!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seiros collapsed on top of Edelgard then before rolling over to let her breath.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"My name is Edelgard. Your welcome by the way." She rolled her eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"R-right… my apologies. Thank you for that." The blonde sheepishly apologized.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rhea gyrated her hips on Edelgard's pelvis balls deep.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Do you enjoy that? How you're stirring my insides up like so?" Rhea growled out. Edelgard was </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> deep inside her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Loathe as I am to admit it, yes. Your fat fucking ass is the best~! Soon you'll want for nothing but my cock!" Edelgard swore. She was genuinely starting to enjoy it now, consumed by lust.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh you and I are going to enjoy ourselves quite a bit. Perhaps you'll even desire me over your other lovers here~." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Tch. Not likely… but I'll make time to hollow these asses of yours out!" Edelgard yelled just as she tightened her core and thrust upwards.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Of course she was already as deep as can be but it was the action itself that caused Rhea to yelp. Edelgard pressed the attack, flipping Rhea onto her back so that she was next to Seiros who was just regaining a clear head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Edelgard pulled her hefty dong out of Rhea, taking pride in how Rhea writhed with every inch that escaped her bowels.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seiros only had a moment to come to terms with what was about to happen when Edelgard unceremoniously shoved her entire cock deep into her virgin asshole.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"</span>
  <b>GHAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!"</b>
  <span> Came a deep throaty moan tinged with something animalistic as Seiros got her ass absolutely wrecked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Edelgard didn't stop to give her any reprieve. She tightly gripped her ankles to put them over her shoulders. The short fuck demon then squatted over Seiros, effectively putting the beautiful blonde into a mating press. There was no escape for her now. Seiros began screaming uncontrollably as Edelgard forcefully thrust into her with everything she had, her heavy balls slapping against her ass.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In this position, and the thinner frame of Seiros, one could clearly see the outline of the fuckpole within the blonde. The bulge being well past her belly button, coring out her anal passageway to fit Edelgard's meaty shecock.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>SHLICK! SLAM! WHAM!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rhea, annoyed with being left out, took to inserting three fingers into her tight unused cunt. It seemed that Edelgard was going to finish with Seiros. She made sure to time her fingers with the raw fucking before her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"E-edel-" Seiros whimpered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Your Majesty! From here on out I'm Your Majesty to you." Edelgard commanded as she bottomed out once again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Then Your Majesty! It feels like you're going to break me!!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Edelgard never stopped fucking her new fuckbuddy. Going until her thighs were beginning to burn from exertion. But she was close, her cockhead flaring up in anticipation. She had molded this asshole just right.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She pulled out completely to watch how the asshole gaped before slamming back down. Using Seiros how she liked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"This time i'm really going to cum. I hope you're prepared." Edelgard leaned down to whisper then locked lips with the blonde.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seiros was caught off guard for a moment but returned the kiss then wrapped her arms around Edelgard's back to keep her close.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Only the waterfall, Rhea's squelching pussy, and the repeated fleshy slapping of Edelgard's balls on Seiros' ass could be heard in the hot spring.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>One particularly deep thrust into her asshole cocksleeve set it off.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Gonna cum…! Gonna cum! GONNA CUM!!!!" Edelgard howled, hilting herself to the balls for the final time. Those fat cum filled balls of hers clenched tight before a thick glob-like shot of cum began painting her guts white.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"So hot! So </span>
  <b>HOT INSIDE MEE!!</b>
  <span>" Came Seiros's deep guttural moan as blazing hot cum filled up her deepest anal walls.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rhea came right then as she watched the unadulterated joy and pleasure on her younger face, her juices wetting the hardwood floor.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Edelgard rocked herself while she rode out her orgasm which was likely to last minutes. She made sure to turn this way and that so that none of Seiros's ass was left undisturbed. It was like she was mixing a concoction with a ladle.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rhea could quite literally see those fat balls shrink a bit with every passing second as the emperor kept cumming for what seemed like forever.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eventually she noticed Seiros' stomach expand from the inordinate amount of spunk filling up her guts then stomach. Seiros opened her eyes wide then gagged when she felt something hot traveling up her throat. Rhea gasped as Seiros coughed up some of the nasty spunk from her bloated stomach.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"....!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seiros had to turn to the side to keep the shespunk from landing on her face to instead hack it up onto the floor beside her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Another full minute of Edelgard pumping her batter into Seiros passed. A huge pool of white chowdery thick cum had passed through and out of Seiros, now dripping down into the warm water of the hot spring.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Serios still had her feet high in the air, toes clenching hard, Edelgard's 20 inch cock burrowed deep into her asshole not having moved a single inch from the mating press they were locked into.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Edelgard entered a frozen state when her mindrending orgasm started. Not saying another word. Not moving. Glazed over eyes. Only when her balls were completely spent did her senses come back to her. She blinked then looked down at her mate. Seiros had her tongue hanging out with the most lewd expression she'd ever seen. To think she'd rendered the so-called 'Saint' Seiros into this state.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She finally pulled her cock out, nearly completely white compared to her skin. Seiros's legs lost all their strength without Edelgard's support and landed uselessly on the floor, her feet plopping into the water. Her gaping asshole leaked a torrent of cum into the water below until her stomach returned to its former state.</span>
</p>
<p>Rhea stalked over and took the cum covered cock in her hand.</p>
<p>"Looks like you need to be cleaned again Your Majesty~!"</p>
<p>Edelgard laid down with her back flat on the floor to enjoy Rhea's 'cleansing'.</p>
<p>Out of sight, sitting at the doorway was Byleth with nearly her entire fist shoved up into her pussy. She hadn't missed a second. "Fuck that's hot..."</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. New System</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dorothea drags Edelgard to get some new accessories and asks for a favor. A knight gets wrecked.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Say Edie, when did you get so popular anyways? I mean I know that you’re the Emperor where you’re from but are there usually this many women on your tail?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leave it to Dorothea to chat so casually about these sort of things. Edelgard and her old classmate in her beach attire were having lunch at one of the fine dining establishments in Askr. The reason that Dorothea was even bringing this up was because of a certain groupie pair that was seated closely behind them. That pair being Rhea and Seiros.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know what you mean. I’m the same as always,” Edelgard said as she sat down, “Perhaps they’re following your trail.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pft. Yeah right. Why would the Archbishop and Saint Seiros be interested in following me around. It has to be you.” Dorothea’s eyes widened in realization.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dorothea leaned in close enough that the two women couldn’t overhear. “You’re fucking them aren’t you? Oh goodness Edie! Who woulda thunk that you’d sleep with Lady Rhea AND Seiros? Tha-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The songstress’ words were muffled by Edelgard’s hand going over her mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“N-not another word. Please. I don’t want anyone finding out.” Edelgard pleaded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her friend and lover rolled her eyes but nodded her head in aquesience anyways. Edelgard removed her hand to begin eating her meal, a broth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Alright alright. But we're not done talking about this. Those two were called to some mission so they'll be out of our hair soon. Besides, I have some shopping to do and you're coming with!" Dorothea chirped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shopping? For what? We can’t exactly purchase new clothes here. Otherwise I'd be wearing something other than this armor everywhere I go other than my sleep.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ugh! You’re telling me! Do you think I like walking around in these heeled sandals all the time?” Dorothea made a point of flexing her painted toes. “Honestly I don’t get it. They have to summon a whole different version of yourself just for an outfit change?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This place is certainly beyond strange. As for you… I can’t help but think that whoever is creating these wardrobe changes has some sort of foot fetish for you.” Edelgard added.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh? Oh, I get it. That other me has opened toed uh… actually she’s not even wearing shoes. I can’t even imagine how awful it has to be walking around on the hot floor. Or just bad terrain in general. You might be onto something Edie. That said… You think I look sexy anyways right?” Dorothea purred.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“O-of course. You always look nice.” Edelgard tried to downplay her attraction.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Heh. Of course I do. Anyways, we’re going shopping for accessories! At least we can do that here if nothing else. I know a very </span>
  <em>
    <span>special</span>
  </em>
  <span> shop too. For more… let's call them obscene accessories.” Dorothea conspired.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And what would we be getting there?” Edelgard uneasily asked .</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh you’ll see, my dear Edie. Also I have a favor to ask. I’ll tell you all about it on the way.” Dorothea got up having finished her meal. Edelgard stood as well and followed after the brunette. Not like she had much else to do here, she was little else than a soldier in Askr.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The pair walked a cobblestone path, several men and even some women gawking at Dorothea’s scantily clad bikini. She ignored them of course, content to merely enjoy a nice stroll with her lover.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhea and Seiros had gotten up to follow along but unfortunately for them Kiran appeared and whisked them away to their mission much to their displeasure. The nabatean pair yelled towards Edelgard about how they’d be back as soon as possible and how they’d miss her every second they were apart. Dorothea giggled at Edelgard’s annoyance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So what is this favor Dorothea?” Edelgard changed the subject.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well you know Ingrid right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The Galatea heir? Of course I do.” She’d been slain at that Arianrhod fortress by Edelgard herself. Not that Edelgard was going to admit that to this Dorothea. She wasn’t her battle hardened friend from the war after all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right. Well the thing is… I like her. Don’t be mad! I know that you Adrestian royalty are big on polygamy so…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Edelgard rose her hand to stop Dorothea from rambling. “It’s fine. You know I have other lovers. I won’t deprive you of searching for love elsewhere.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks Edie. The reason that I bring this is up is that… ugh! She’s straight! How annoying is that? Why close off doors without even trying you know? I tried asking her out but she flat out rejected my offer.” Dorothea sadly recounted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“While I sympathize with you, I'm not entirely sure what it is you want me to do about this.” Edelgard stopped to open the door to the ‘secret’ shop Dorothea had led them to. The brunette smiled at her chivalry then made her way into the small wooden building.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The store was not at all what Edelgard was expecting. The walls were lined with a number of sextoys, tattoo designs, and various other things that she never knew about. There was no clerk present so it would seem they’d have time to finish this conversation in private.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean Edie? You’re perfect for what I want. That is, I want you to turn her gay.” Dorothea matter of factly stated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do what? How am I to accomplish that? You just said that she was straight.” Edelgard was skeptical.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know that. But with that huge cock of yours…” Dorothea looked down to her crotch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I understand now. You believe that me having sex with her will turn her on to women?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Exactly that. I mean look at Lady Rhea and Lady Seiros. Back at the academy you and the Archbishop hardly ever interacted with each other if at all. Now she fawns all over you. Lady Seiros gives you those lovey dovey eyes to the point that it’s almost painful to watch. If you stick Ingrid real good maybe she’ll change her mind,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please please please Edie,” Dorothea got on her knees with her hands clasped, “See? I'm actually begging you for your help here. Besides you’ll get a nice fuck out of it too. And not just from her. Once we get out of here I’ll…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dorothea reached a hand out to palm the golden plating of Edelgard’s crotch armor. Much to the Emperor’s embarrassment, a </span>
  <em>
    <span>ding</span>
  </em>
  <span> resounded when her cock flared up in excitement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“O-okay okay! I’ll help, just get off your knees. It's unsuited for you.” Edelgard blushed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh? I thought that you love me on my knees with your dick in my-“ Dorothea stood, happy that her ploy worked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“D-dorothea!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry! I was busy in the backroom, how may I help you today?” Their conversation ended when the missing clerk addressed them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dorothea’s heeled sandals clicked and clacked as she made her way to the counter. Edelgard’s armor clinked and clanked along with her. How annoying. Edelgard eyed the contraptions on offer. Harnesses with false phalluses. Chains with clamps on them. A lengthy pole with beads attached. Edelgard blushed furiously. Was this what they were here for?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes. I want to know about the type of piercings you can do.” Dorothea charmingly said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leave it to Dorothea to attempt to charm a store clerk of all people. The shopkeep fell to her wiles apparently given the nervous chuckle she let out. “W-well we offer everything! But I specialize in nipple and vaginal piercings.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Edelgard’s eyes widened. They were here to get piercings?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s perfect! I’m thinking I’ll get both done but my friend here will only get her nipples done.” Dorothea spoke for Edelgard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dorothea! What is the meaning of this?!” Edelgard hissed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh come on Edie! It’ll be fun. Besides don’t you think Byleth will like it?” Dorothea was using Edelgard’s weakness for Byleth against her. How unfair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Y-you think? I mean it’s not like I care if she does or not.” Edelgard mumbled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh yeah,” Dorothea looked over at the various piercing options. Her eyes landed on a matching set of door knockers, large hoops,  and knew right away that they were the ones. “Especially those.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The shopkeep walked over and took the hoops in hand to let Edelgard and Dorothea get a closer look. The Emperor stared at the two rings then down to her chest where they were supposedly going to go.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Will it hurt? I’m not sure…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Only a bit! Trust me, afterwards it will feel amazing. Especially behind closed doors if you know what I mean~. And how about you tall, charming and beautiful?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The same as her for my nipples. But for my womanhood let's see…” Dorothea gave her a smile that would melt hearts. She looked over the surprisingly large set of options. There were small studs and other kinds of rings. But a set of six rings are what really caught her eye. The picture beside them showed that three rings would be piercing her labia on each side. “I want those.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The shopkeep looked shocked for a moment but recovered quickly. “Wow you’re the first to get those. It’ll take a little longer so would you mind if I start with your friend first?”</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was almost night time when the pair of Adrestian women made it home. Edelgard’s breasts ached but it was at least bearable. She’d been through much worse as a child. Dorothea on the other hand needed to be carried bridal style to the small hut she called home in Askr. Given the intricate piercings she had done to her vagina it wasn’t surprising in the least.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Edelgard gently laid Dorothea down onto her bed, removing her heels to help her get comfortable. The brunette removed her sunhat and tossed it onto a small table beside her bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks Edie… Gosh that took more out of me than I expected.” Dorothea winced at the slight pain she felt. Her chest and lower half were carefully wrapped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That clerk did say that it would be like this. Thankfully it’ll pass soon.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well you’re definitely handling it better than me. Too bad we won’t get to have a little fun like I promised. I feel so drowsy.” Dorothea began slurring her words.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s fine. I know you’re good for it. I’ll be seeing you soon so get your rest. As for Ingrid… I’ll start on that tomorrow.” Edelgard leaned down to kiss her lover on her lips. Dorothea barely returned the kiss before falling asleep.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The platinum haired felt a little bad that Dorothea had to suffer through the pain from getting her new accessories. Her crest of flames would likely heal her and get her acclimated to the rings pierced through her nipples. Dorothea had no such luck. Then again the cost that it took to imbue her with this accursed crest wasn’t worth it all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Edelgard went to the bar she usually frequented to potentially look for another playmate. A woman in a black bathing suit and another in… bunny attire? Caught her eye. One of them had odd green hair and was, much like herself, wearing some sort of horned crown. The other was a brunette with a seemingly uninterested expression on her face. What caught her eye the most other than their beauty was their… other assets. Those tits of theirs were large. Rivaling even Byleth and Rhea’s. And they were seemingly shameless about it just like those two given their attire showing them off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Edelgard was beginning to feel her cock stir to life.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just as she was going to stand to introduce herself, she suddenly felt a hand at her back with a familiar presence nessling beside her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“See something you like Edelgard? Or rather, someones?” Byleth said to her student.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Edelgard turned scarlett at being caught ogling women other than her teacher. “N-no! Of course not, my teacher!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t feel like you have to restrain yourself on my account. I don’t mind.” Byleth chuckled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But still. It feels like you’re teasing me. At times it seems like you want me and at others it doesn’t.” Edelgard whined.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Byleth hummed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can help you with that. I have a friend that has a… let’s call it a special drink that will get you anyone you like. She calls it a 'love potion'."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A hopeful look crossed Edelgard's face at that, staring right at Byleth. The busty teacher rolled her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I know what it looks and smells like."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dawning realization came over Edelgard then. "Rhea and Seiros. That was you?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It was," Byleth cracked a rare smile, "how did you enjoy Rhea's fat ass? Was it as good as it looks?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I- yes. It was good. But Seiros…" Edelgard pointedly looked away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh? You like her more huh?" Byleth seemed to be surprised.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"E-enough about this! The 'love potion', I need use of it. To help a friend." Edelgard hopefully tried to change the subject.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Right. A friend."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It is! Dorothea if you must know. It involves Ingrid."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That got Byleth's attention. She knew about this little crush of Dorothea's but to think that she would go to such lengths to get her. And by length, she meant Edelgard's goddess-like cock. Although if there was one thing that could get a straight woman like Ingrid to consider a woman it would be getting completely fucked by one. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come with me then. I’ll take you to Anna. I have a feeling that you’re going to become a regular customer of hers.” Byleth eyed the two women Edelgard was sizing up. They were certainly attractive.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Edelgard scoffed. “Hardly. I’d rather woo my partners the right way. I only need this potion due to Ingrid’s proclivities.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well you haven’t gotten me into your bed yet so how charming are you really?” Byleth teased.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There you go making fun of me again.” Edelgard pouted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh relax. I’ll even help you. Be your wingwoman if you’d like. I’ll give Ingrid the potion and help you hit on those two women at the bar earlier.” Byleth patted her back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two walked to some shady looking area until a small stand came into view. At the helm was the red haired spitfire, Anna. The woman gave them a cheery wave with a too wide grin on her face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey there Byleth! Oh and you have the Adrestan Emperor with you! What a great opportunity for cash- erm I mean to make a new friend!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello Anna. Unfortunately we’re not here to chat. I need more of what you gave me the other day. Just enough for one.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ah! I see! Well just give me a moment," Anna disappeared for a moment before reappearing just as quickly, "Here. For my favorite customer."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Byleth took the offered container with the honey sweet liquid then paid the greedy merchant.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hope you have fun~!" Anna chimed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Edelgard took the container from Byleth to take a sniff. "This is rather strong don't you think?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It is. But that's why you mix it with some other drink to dilute it." Byleth explained.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The emperor nodded in affirmation. That made sense otherwise the intended target would likely know something was off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So she just drinks this and what? She seeks me out for sex?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Not exactly. It'll turn them on to an unfathomable degree. Pretty much she'll have sex with the first person she sees. Which is why I specifically sent Rhea and Seiros to the hot spring you were in right after I gave it to them." Edelgard gave Byleth a flat stare. "What? You had a wonderful night with them so don't give me that look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Anyways I'll take that and give it to her then send her to your room so be ready. I hope Dorothea gets what she wants." Byleth took the container and left Edelgard to her own devices.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well there was nothing to do now but kill time until night fell. Might as well go find those women from earlier to plant seeds to later plant her </span>
  <em>
    <span>seed</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Edelgard caught sight of the brunette in the bunny costume working a garden so she quickly made her way over. The woman was bent over giving a generous view of her massive cleavage. Edelgard gulped to steady herself then coughed to get her attention.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello. I’m Edelgard von Hresvelg of Adrestia. May I have your name?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The busty brunette with hair covering one of her eyes stared hard at Edelgard, assessing her, then finally answered. “Kagero. My name is Kagero.”</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was late, the moon high in the sky with little to no activity going on in the inner city flat Edelgard lived in. Given her status as a high Royal she was given an ornate room in what seemed to be apartment suites. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her attempts at flirting with the woman named Kagero had been mixed. She seemed to be a stoic like Byleth was but had a much more serious aura about her than the latter. Though her spring attire seemed to give her a slightly more lighthearted countenance than her usual self. At least according to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At the very least Kagero agreed to meet her for dinner the next day for a friendly chat. Hopefully things went well so that they could have a bit more fun afterwards.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But what to do about Rhea…" Edelgard wondered. No doubt those two women would glomp onto her like they usually did. Hopefully if they did show up they wouldn't scare Kagero away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A knock at the door startled Edelgard out of her ruminations. That had to be Ingrid. The short Emperor made her way to the door, adjusting her robe which was the only other cloth people here were apparently allowed to wear other than their pajamas and the outfits they were summoned in, then opened it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As soon as she opened the door, Ingrid strolled right in without prompting. She was wearing the beach attire she had been summoned in. A turquoise colored number which showed off her toned body. She didn't necessarily have Dorothea's or Rhea's stacked body types but it was still attractive in a more handsome sort of way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Forgive me, Your Majesty. I hope you don't mind my behavior. I'm exhausted." Ingrid sat down on her comfortable couch with a tired sigh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's fine. Any friend of Dorothea's is a friend of mine. Can I offer you something to drink?" Edelgard asked, checking to see if Byleth fulfilled her part.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No need. The professor gave me the most delicious beverage earlier so I'm okay. But if you… you… have…" She trailed off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Edelgard studied Ingrid in wonderment. The blonde teen spread her legs, her skin flushing around her cheeks and neck. Her emerald eyes were replaced by hearts as well. "How strange."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"S-strange? What's strange is why you're still wearing anything at all." Ingrid purred unlike her usual self. There was also no way she'd usually so blatantly come on to another woman or really anyone. This love potion truly was a miracle weapon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Tell me. What is it that you want? Me?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Goddess yes! My body feels so hot…" Ingrid nodded her head so quickly that Edelgard worried she'd hurt her neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The blonde suddenly stood and just as suddenly kicked off her sandals then undressed. First she slipped off her bikini panties revealing her mound with a trimmed patch of hair above. Her top came next. Her tits weren't large but they were perky with shockingly large nipples, being nearly an inch in length. Those nipples were already painfully hard. Edelgard could even see some of Ingrid's slick juices going down her leg. She was fully ready to get fucked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't just stand there. You should get naked too! Then we can enjoy ourselves~." Ingrid huskily intoned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That was reasonable. She deftly undid the clasps of her horned crown allowing her white hair to tumble free. Next to go was her robe. Edelgard was left in only her smallclothes. Her member was so large when she was fully erect that it was sticking out of the hem of her panties and reaching up to her midsection. Well there was no point in wearing them any longer. She dropped them to the floor along with her top leaving her completely bare showing off her nearly two foot cock. Ingrid's jaw dropped just at the sight of it. She unconsciously thumbed her pussy as if to check if she could take such a thing inside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Edelgard typically went for anal sex most of the time since it was the best way to penetrate as deeply as possible. But this was as good a time as any to try something she'd always wanted to: burying her entire length inside of someone's pussy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Lie down on the couch and spread your legs. Use your fingers to prepare yourself for me. As you can see, I'm rather large." Edelgard looked down at her own member.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You definitely are. Goddess that's one big fat cock." Ingrid openly licked her lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was beyond strange hearing Ingrid use such vulgar words but it seemed this potion had a very strong effect. Well. Edelgard wasn’t going to look a gift in the mouth. Edelgard stood directly in front of Ingrid, watching the blonde finger herself, letting her partner for the night drink in her body. Ingrid stared at her throbbing cock then her eyes drifted lower to her hanging apple-sized balls. She slid two more fingers inside her lubricated vaginal canal as she continued gawking at Edelgard’s body. Her eyes went up to her perky breasts and stayed there for a while, likely finding another woman’s anatomy attractive for the first time if the way she was biting her lip and shoving her fingers into her cunt up to the knuckle was any indication.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ingrid thumbed her clit, eliciting a sharp gasp of pleasure, continuing to stare at Edelgard’s tits. In particular she was eyeing her new piercings. Edelgard herself was now stroking her member at the very tip. She needed plenty of precum for Ingrid to try for herself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stop. On your knees.” Edelgard commanded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The blonde obediently did as she was ordered. Ingrid kneeled right in front of Edelgard, the heavy phallus drooping over her face. She started by planting kisses on those cumheavy nuts. Once. Twice. Thrice. Ingrid then gripped the huge cock with both hands and peppered kisses all over. Edelgard ran her hand through Ingrid’s hair greatly enjoying the way she was being serviced. It was only going to get better.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re so huge, Your Majesty! I don’t think there’s anyone else nearly as big as you~.” Ingrid took the cockhead into her mouth for the first time. Her eyes widened at the new taste. It was so good!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“D-damn… go deeper please…” Edelgard murmured.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ingrid obliged. She took several inches into her mouth, the thick cockhead hitting her tonsils making her choke a bit but she didn’t let that deter her. The fit blonde sucked on the girlcock with the vigor of a desperate woman. Slurping, kissing, and groaning all over this amazing cock. Occasionally she’d stop to lick along the long schlong like a hot lollipop but dove back in for more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Slrp! Grkh! Shlrk!” Ingrid gagged, her spit dripping down to the floor every time she tried pushing her limits. She could only take half of Edelgard’s monster cock down her throat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ingrid popped the meat out of her mouth to catch her breath, letting it rest on her face in the meantime. “I-is that good? Am I pleasing you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are. You’re doing a fantastic job. Do you find me attractive?” Edelgard prodded. She needed Ingrid to do so in order to succeed in her endeavour.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmmh yes? I don’t know. I’m confused, I feel like I do but…” Ingrid scratched her cheek unsure.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well that wouldn’t do.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ingrid was just kissing her balls again when Edelgard suddenly picked her up to take her to the bedroom. Ingrid yelped then giggled at the bold action, now kissing along Edelgard’s neck. The Emperor laid Ingrid down on her bed staring straight at her sopping wet pussy when she spread her legs for her. No. Not missionary today. She needed to completely dominate her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Edelgard caught Ingrid off guard when she flipped her over onto her stomach. She plunged ahead, ramming her fist sized cockhead through Ingrid’s inexperienced pussy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“H-haaAHH!! GODDESS HELP MEEE!!” Ingrid screamed. Her poor pussy was in for the beating of a lifetime. Edelgard groaned, her hips slapping against Ingrid’s toned ass. It didn’t ripple like Rhea’s fat ass but her warm pussy more than made up for it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sturdy bed was creaking under their weight and the mighty thrusts from the shortstack Emperor. Edelgard pressed her chest against Ingrid’s back and wrapped one hand around Ingrid’s throat. She was laying on top of the blonde using one hand to steady herself on the bed as she fucked the would be knight in her tight cunt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“MMph! Yes! Yes! More, give me more!!!” Ingrid’s cries were becoming hoarse like she was truly going to go insane.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was obliged. Edelgard made a point to force more of her hefty meat into Ingrid, nearly twelve inches being pushed inside. She removed her hand from her throat to snake it down to the blonde’s clit. Ingrid bunched up some of the bedsheets into her mouth to muffle what would have been a high pitched undignified scream from the new blistering sensation. Edelgard kept the raw fucking going for several long minutes until she felt a squilching against her bedsheets.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh. So you’re a squirter? How about that, Dorothea is as well.” Edelgard’s words would have embarrassed her if she could think properly. Too bad she could only think about this cock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ingrid was left totally helpless as Edelgard lifted her off the bed, looped her arms under her knees then locked her hands around her neck putting her into a full nelson. Ingrid screamed when her sensitive babychamber was breached by such a massive fuckpole. Edelgard completely stuffed Ingrid to her limits, pushing past her cervix and into the very backend of her womb. She could have sworn she heard something break alongwith the outline of her cockhead presenting itself where her stomach should be.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She’d done it. All twenty inches of her shecock was inside the blonde woman. Edelgard couldn’t see it but Ingrid might as well have truly broken. Her tongue was hanging out of her mouth, one eye twitching. She didn’t get any reprieve. Edelgard kept on ramming her entire length in and out of Ingrid’s now flooding pussy, squirting her honey all over the floor by Edelgard’s barefeet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ingrid was drooling all over her own chest now, not even able to moan with how thoroughly ravaged her brain was with this brutal shecock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dammit! I’m going to cum! F-fuck your pussy feels great...” Edelgard cursed harshly. Ingrid’s formerly tight pussy now fit her like a second skin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She hilted herself within one last time then felt that now familiar heating sensation in her core. An explosion followed both figuratively and literally.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“GGAHH!!” The first rope of thick cum flooded into Ingrid’s unprotected womb. Ingrid could only whimper since she’d lost her voice. Edelgard’s balls clenched and unclenched every time a spurt of hot cum shot out of her cock. Soon this new sleevepussy had reached its limit, being totally stuffed by both cock and cum. What she couldn’t hold inside splurged out of her and onto the floor mixing with her honey.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Through it all Edelgard hadn’t released Ingrid from her locked in position leaving her suspended in the air at her complete mercy. She’d keep her there until she was completely done.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This was going to be such a mess to clean up. The floor was quickly becoming covered in offwhite ballchowder. Ingrid’s abdomen was larger than normal due to how much babybatter she was holding inside her womb. Cum was flooding out of Ingrid as much as it was in, all but dripping off of Edelgard’s hanging balls in spades.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally after such a prolonged orgasm it was over. Edelgard used her strength to lift Ingrid off of her cock like one would remove a sword from an enemy. Her gaping pussy released a massive deluge of sweet cum onto the floor making an even larger mess.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Deciding to leave the clean up for the next morning Edelgard took the barely conscious Ingrid back to the bed and set her down. Her pussy was beet red from the terrible pounding it had just been put through. It also appeared somewhat loosened even after a few minutes had passed since their copulation finished. She’d likely never regain her tight looking form again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Emperor laid down next to the blonde completely exhausted. The day had taken more out of her than she expected. Making deals with Dorothea and her teacher, getting her nipples pierced, having sex to turn a straight woman gay. Or at least bisexual. Well it was best to get as much sleep as she could. She needed the energy for what was likely to be another busy day.</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>The following morning was rudely broken by a series of knocks to Edelgard’s door. The platinum haired untangled herself from Ingrid, got as presentable as possible, then answered the door. She opened it only a crack but was greeted by a pair of light green eyes staring back at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Seiros? What are you doing here at such an early hour?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I not visit my favorite Hresvelg? Besides, I was hoping to make you a decent early meal. If you so please that is.” Seiros meekly replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well I won’t turn down a good meal in the morning. There’s fresh supplies in the kitchen.” Edelgard stepped aside to let the woman in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seiros gratefully stepped inside and went to work. As she did Edelgard couldn’t help but feel that she appeared to be a tamed housewife. Just as she was going to tease her for it another knock came. Edelgard already had a feeling of who it was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This time Rhea was staring at her from her doorway. She was panting a bit like she had sprinted over.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good...</span>
  <em>
    <span>gasp</span>
  </em>
  <span>… Good morning. I assume Seiros is already here?” Edelgard nodded and told her what she was up to. “Well then allow me to assist.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Edelgard paused as she was going to close the door after Rhea stepped inside to aid Seiros. Her intuition was proven correct when Byleth followed closely by Dorothea beelined towards her. Wordlessly she walked back into her flat, letting them let themselves inside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Byleth moved over to help the nabatean women in making breakfast for the group. Dorothea closed the door behind her and strode over to Edelgard who hadn’t dressed out of her pajamas. At the very least they were allowed that outside of their ubiquitous outfits.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two set the table which was situated just next to the kitchen which was hedged in the corner.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So Edie,” Dorothea whispered, “Did you do it? Is Ingrid um… gayified?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Edelgard rolled her eyes at the newly made term. “I suppose we’ll have to see. She’s asleep in my bedroom. Why don’t you go fetch her? I’ll finish up here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dorothea agreed, making her way to the bedroom. She audibly gasped when she opened the door. Likely due to the incredible mess they had made. The smell of sex wafted through too since Edelgard could smell it from across her apartment. Byleth gave her a much too pleased smirk indicating she could too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The songstress shut the door behind her to assist the blonde in cleaning herself up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A half hour later and breakfast was set. Omelettes and various fruits and meats were set in a spread for anyone to pick at and serve.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sitting to Edelgard’s right was Ingrid and to her left was Seiros. Unfortunately this space wasn't made for so many people so the table was left one chair short. Rhea walked over to the table and seeing as there weren’t any chairs open, sat on Edelgard’s lap instead. Perhaps there not being enough for proper seating arrangements was a good thing. Edelgard’s inhuman sized dick stirred to life again, sandwhiched in Rhea’s plump asscheeks. The older woman moaned to the surprise of the other guests and her own embarrassment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rhea are you alright? You aren't ill are you?” Seiros innocently asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m fine. Ahem. I’m just suddenly in the mood for sausage.” Rhea had a slight tinge of pink on her cheeks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Byleth gave Edelgard a wide smile. “Quite a harem you have for yourself El.”</span>
</p><p>The woman in question ignored the remark and instead dug into her meal. Or rather Rhea took it upon herself to feed Edelgard personally much to Seiros's displeasure. The meal was actually quite good.</p><p>While Edelgard, Rhea, Seiros, and Byleth ate their breakfast Dorothea attempted to flirt with Ingrid.</p><p>"So you're looking rather fetching Ingrid! Want to maybe get lunch at a cafe later?" </p><p>Unfortunately Ingrid, between stuffing her face with food, was intently staring at Edelgard. Tracing every nook and cranny on her face as she ate. Ingraining her visage into her memory. It took a few moments before she seemed to realise she'd been spoken to. "Huh? Did you say something?"</p><p>
  <span>It was only then that Dorothea and Edelgard realized the folly of their plan. Sure, Ingrid was now certifiably interested in the same sex. Unfortunately for the songstress however was the fact that her focal interest was on Edelgard herself. It seems that much like Rhea and Seiros, Ingrid had become addicted to her cock. Though it occured in a much different way; she’d had mind blowing anal sex with the two former women, and mind shattering vaginal sex with the latter. In the end the result was the same.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dorothea pouted and crossed her arms in defeat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Say Edelgard, I’m wondering if they’ll allow you a larger room.” Seiros casually said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why would I need a larger room? This space is plenty enough for me alone.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“W-well that’s the thing. What if you aren’t alone?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you getting at Seiros?” Rhea questioned herself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I… I’d like to … live in the same space as you.” Seiros blushed profusely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The declaration stunned the women in the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow. I knew you liked her, but to move in and live together? That’s big news!” Dorothea teased the saint.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhea contemplated for a moment before chiming in. “If that’s the case I’d like to do the same.” She said so while tracing Edelgard’s jawline with her finger.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me too! After last night there’s no way I can ever go back!” Ingrid threw her own hat in the ring.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What about you Dorothea? I’m surprised you haven’t moved in already. The two of you have been lovers for a while now haven’t you?” Byleth asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmmm more like friends with benefits. The idea never really occurred to me to be honest. But now that everyone is doing it… Maybe?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah I see. Edelgard hasn’t gone all out with you yet has she?” Byleth leaned in and whispered into Dorothea’s ear. Thankfully the other three women at the table were busy fawning over Edelgard to notice their hushed conversation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gone all out? I mean we’ve had sex plenty of times so I don’t get what you mean.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well Edelgard has told me of her exploits, since I'm her confidant, and when I mean all out I mean </span>
  <em>
    <span>all out</span>
  </em>
  <span>. As in her entire thing inside of you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dorothea gasped hearing that. “Could such a thing even be possible? She’s so… big. Like really </span>
  <em>
    <span>really </span>
  </em>
  <span>big.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know. Trust me when I say it’s possible. Those two took her completely inside of their hindquarters. Ingrid likely did something similar as well.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well things were definitely not going to be boring around here given Edelgard’s growing harem of women. Those two she had eyed at the bar were likely going to join this new household at some point. Who knows how large it was going to get? New women from worlds all over were being summoned every month or so. There would always be new playmates.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A thought came to Byleth then.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Edelgard I wonder… have you slept with yourself yet?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Slept with myself? You mean as in my younger self?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Her and that version of you that wears the red battledress. Of course there’s also the Flame Emperor…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No I have not. Wouldn’t that be wrong? I suppose there isn’t any precedent there but even so.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It can’t be considered incest since it’s yourself. Maybe it could be considered masterbation?” Byleth ruminated on the idea. The more she did the more heat inducing it became. Edelgard on the other hand didn’t seem too thrilled by the idea.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I suppose. Though if they’re like me then-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They have massive members that are way too large to be possible?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.That.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It couldn’t hurt to try. I'm just saying if you ever get curious.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll keep that in mind,“ Edelgard didn’t sound like she would, “For now I’d like to focus on other women if you don’t mind. Speaking of, what say you to dinner tomorrow?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Byleth chuckled. “You sure are persistent. Don’t you have a date with that brunette tonight?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do. Luckily for you my crests ensure that I have stamina and health in spades. So how about it? Will you finally indulge me, My Teacher?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Very well. I’ll go out with you. But!” Byleth exclaimed before Edelgard could get </span>
  <em>
    <span>too</span>
  </em>
  <span> giddy, “You have to satisfy Dorothea before our date. And I’ll know if you have. Not just this Dorothea but the new one as well. She deserves to be happy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s all? I would’ve thought you’d assign me a tougher stipulation.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oho getting cocky now aren’t we?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not at all. I’m merely aware of my capabilities. Dorothea and I have a… fluid relationship as well. So it shouldn’t be too difficult to rope the other one into this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hm. How about this then. We’ll make this a competition. A points based one. Every woman that you manage to snag on your own will net you five points. Reach fifty total points and I’ll let you have what you want. A date then… what comes after. However you don’t get any points for the women you’ve already bedded so you’ll be starting with this Kagero woman.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Edelgard looked away in thought. A rewards based system with Byleth herself as the final prize? Not to mention the other women she could make sweet love with along the way?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Very well, My Teacher. I’ll accept your terms. On that note I need to prepare.” Edelgard puffed out her chest in confidence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well then good luck with your date tonight. You’ll have to deal with these four on your own. I’ll put in a good word with Alfonse and Sharena to get you a larger living arrangement.” Byleth cupped Edelgard’s chin to kiss her on the lips. A little token to keep her invested.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She pulled away giving the frozen Edelgard a smile before leaving the flat altogether.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well Edie? Are we moving in or what?” Dorothea asked the question the others were thinking. Seiros in particular had a hopeful gleam in her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I suppose we are. I’ll be setting house rules first and foremost however.” Edelgard sighed.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next chapter will feature an Edelthea threesome with high emphasis on foot fetish, a certain brunette from Fates, and the 3H Harley Quinn knockoff getting her just deserts.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The idea for this came to me after I summoned Seiros with my freebie on FEH. I've decided to make it a multichapter smutfic with a loose plot. I've got some ideas for future chapters but if you have any particular girl you want railed then leave it below as a request and I'll consider it. The restriction would be that it has to be a character that is currently in FEH since this is set in that particular world. Add any kinks you'd like to see along with your requested pairing.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>